The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus provided with a reading module that is incorporated in digital copiers, image scanners, and the like and that reads reflected image light of the light radiated to a document.
Conventional optical imaging systems for image reading devices incorporated in multifunction peripherals and the like adopting an electro-photographic process include a reduction optical system where images are formed on a reduced scale and a unity magnification optical system where images are formed at unity magnification without being reduced.
In the reduction optical system, a reduced image is formed on an image sensor whose size is smaller than that of a document by use of a plurality of plane mirrors and an optical lens, and then the image is read. In the reduction optical system, as an image sensor, a charge-coupled device called a CCD sensor is used. The reduction optical system advantageously has a deep depth of field. Here, the depth of field is the range in which, even when a subject (here a document) is displaced in the direction of the optical axis from the in-focus position, the subject can be seen as if in focus. This means that, with a deep depth of field, even when the document is displaced from the predetermined position, it is possible to obtain a satisfactory image.
On the other hand, the reduction optical system inconveniently has a very large optical path length (the distance light travels from a subject to the sensor) of 200 to 500 mm. In image reading devices, for the purpose of securing the optical path length in a limited space in a carriage, the direction in which light travels is changed by use of a plurality of plane mirrors. This increases the number of components required, leading to an increased cost. When a lens is used in the optical system, chromatic aberration occurs due to variation in the refractive index with wavelength. To correct the chromatic aberration, a plurality of lenses is required. As will be seen from the above, using a plurality of lenses becomes one of the factors that increase the cost.
In the unity magnification optical system, an image is read by being imaged, with a plurality of erect-image rod-lenses with unity magnification arranged in an array, on an image sensor whose size is similar to that of a document. In the unity magnification optical system, as an image sensor, a photoelectric conversion device called CMOS (complementary MOS) sensor is used. The unity magnification optical system advantageously has the following advantages. A smaller optical path length of 10 to 20 mm compared with the reduction optical system helps achieve compactness. Imaging by use of rod lenses alone eliminates the need for mirrors required in the reduction optical system. This helps make a scanner unit that incorporates a unity magnification optical system sensor slim. The simple construction helps achieve cost reduction. On the other hand, the unity magnification optical system has a very small depth of field, and thus when a document is displaced in the direction of the optical axis from a predetermined position, a severe blur results from image bleeding due to different magnifications of the individual lenses. As a result, it is inconveniently impossible to uniformly read a book document or a document with an uneven surface.
In recent years, a method has been proposed in which, instead of the reduction optical system or the unity magnification optical system described above, an image is read by use of a reflection mirror array in the imaging optical system. In this method, a plurality of reflection mirrors are arranged in an array, and a document read in different reading regions corresponding to the reflection mirrors on a region-by-region basis is formed into an inverted image on a reduced scale on a sensor. Unlike in the unity magnification optical system that uses a rod-lens array, one region is read and imaged with one optical system. By adopting the telecentric optical system as the imaging system, when a document is read on a region-to region basis, no image bleeding occurs as a result of images with different magnifications overlapping with each other; it is thus possible to suppress image blurring and achieve a compound-eye reading method.
In this method, the optical system uses mirrors alone, and thus unlike in a case where the optical system uses a lens, no chromatic aberration occurs. This makes it unnecessary to correct chromatic aberration, and thus helps reduce the number of elements constituting the optical system.